


Eight Kisses

by lotioncryogenics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Adora, Pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioncryogenics/pseuds/lotioncryogenics
Summary: The kiss at the Heart of Etheria had not been Catra and Adora’s first kiss. It was their eighth.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Eight Kisses

The kiss at the Heart of Etheria had not been Catra and Adora’s first kiss. It was their eighth.

Their seventh kiss was the night Adora had gotten promoted and stolen the skiff with Catra. It came after they got back to the fright zone. They had just put the skiff back in its place and were walking to the dinner hall. 

Catra pulled Adora into a dark corner. 

“Oh what’s this?” Adora wiggled her eyebrows. 

Catra rolled her eyes. “Shut up. This is not because I like you.” and gripped Adora’s face and brought her to her lips. Adora wrapped her arms around Catras waist and deepened the kiss. 

When they pulled away, Adora said, “I think that means you like me.” 

Catra smiled, a full fanged smile. “I just wanted to say thanks for... taking me on our excursion tonight. I had fun.”

“I had fun too. I think we should do that again. Say, we’re scouting or something.”

“Ooo I like that idea! I like Captain Adora.”

They made out longer and were late to dinner. 

Their sixth kiss was after training. Catra had passed a module with astounding style and record speed. She was feeling cocky. 

Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio left the locker room and they were alone.

“It was nothing. I hardly even tried.” Catra scoffed.

“I wonder what would happen if you actually applied yourself?” 

“Shut up, you sound like Octavia.” 

“You did do awesome. You were also very hot when you took down that princess.”

“Oh, you thought so?” Catra stepped closer to Adora, brushing her tail against Adora’s leg. 

Adora closed the gap. 

Their fifth kiss was soft and quiet. Stolen making the night.

Adora woke up with a nightmare and Catra pulled the covers over the both of them and hugged her.

Catra rubbed Adora’s back until her breathing leveled out, and even then she still held her.

Adora met Catra’s eyes and kissed her.

It’s was a gentle kiss. But it lingered. Their lips sticking as they pulled away. 

They fell asleep after that. No more dreams.

Their fourth kiss was a surprise. 

Catra and Adora were both excited. 

They forgot what they were excited about. The kiss was much better.

Their third kiss was a dare. 

A few of the squadrons had banded together for a night of fun, after Shadow Weaver was sent in a mission for Hordak. 

And no matter how repressed teens are, put a bunch of horny teens together and you’ve got a new kissing game.

It was Kyle who set them up.

The kiss was short but full of voltage. Both girls pulled away bright red. They held hands for the rest of the night. 

Their second kiss was a test. 

They had just become old enough to become aware of all the big kids making out in closets on breaks and in the hallways on patrols when officers weren’t around. 

“What’s so great about kissing?” Catra said. “It seems like that’s all they do.”

“Maybe it’s fun!” Adora said.

“It’s gross but it does seem interesting.”

“What if we kissed each other? Just to know what it was like?”

“Okay!” 

They were both sitting cross legged in front of each other. They were sitting so far away from each other. When they leaned in, they strained their backs and the kiss ended quickly as they rocked back to their normal positions.

They were both silent for awhile before Adora said, “I guess it is fun.”

Their first kiss was innocent. And their first memories. 

Catra and Adora don’t remember much of their childhood. But this one is vivid. They were five years old. 

Catra had done something to make Shadow Weaver upset. Weaver said Catra had to go without dinner. The first of many times. 

Adora snuck out half of her ration bar for Catra.

Catra was curled up under the blankets when Adora found her.

“Hey. Catra. I have something for you.”

Catra slowly emerged from the covers and her eyes brightened when she saw what Adora had brought for her. 

Catra jumped up and hugged Adora and smashed their faces together. It was not meant to be a kiss. Nor did they know that it was one. It was simply a moment of pure excitement and happiness. Safety and friendship. A child’s love and care.


End file.
